


Продукты для Мика

by bitari, fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Бет учится закупать пропитание для вампира
Kudos: 4





	Продукты для Мика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Groceries For Mick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668680) by [Cassysj (Plumetta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj). 



> Дисклеймер: авторские права на всех персонажей принадлежат их создателям, автор фанфика на них не претендует.

Бет сидела рядом с Джозефом в его личном кабинете «Костан Индастриз». Множество женщин заходили внутрь на собеседование и менее чем за минуту получали от ворот поворот.

Полчаса спустя Джозеф потерял терпение:

— Бет, тебе стоит быть более разумной.

— Они похожи на проституток.

— Вовсе нет. Это типичный наряд для свежачка.

— Именно. Они все выглядят так, будто пришли из твоего дома.

— Чем тебе не понравилась Джинджер? — спросил Джозеф. — Она была одета довольно сдержанно.

— Слишком похожа на меня.

— А-а-а, хочешь быть как Коралина, — рассмеялся Джозеф, — подбирать ему только уродин.

— Не смей нас сравнивать, — зарычала Бет. Джозеф даже присмотрелся на всякий случай, не выросли ли у нее клыки. — Я просто… Я согласна с тобой, Джозеф. Мику нужна «живая» кровь, а я не могу быть ее единственным источником. Он не станет никого нанимать, поэтому я взяла это на себя. Мне просто не нравится ни одна девушка.

— Следующая! — крикнул Джозеф.

— Не думаю, что вам понравятся следующие двое, — предупредила по селектору секретарша.

— Не думай, просто зови! Следующая!

В кабинет вошла привлекательная блондинка в форме официантки.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Джозеф.

— Сьюки, я разношу напитки в…

— Вон! — рявкнул Джозеф и посмотрел на Бет. — Ладно, эта определенно клыкоманка. Давай следующую.

Следующая девушка едва вышла из подросткового возраста. Ее длинные каштановые волосы были распущены, и, как вынужден был признать Джозеф, она приятно пахла.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Белла. Я из Форкса...

— Вон! Вон! Вон!

— Видишь, что я имею в виду? — вздохнула Бет. — Ни одна не годится.

— Ну, я не собирался этого предлагать, но можно открыть дверь номер два, — сказал Джозеф.

— Дверь номер два?

— Позвони Майклу, Питеру, Джону, Фредерику, Уильяму и Виктору, — велел Джозеф секретарше, — и пригласи их на собеседование через час.

— Свежачок мужского пола? — спросила Бет.

— Конечно. Их примерно 20% от всего свежачка, но если хорошо заплатить, они проявят лояльность.

Бет улыбнулась:

— Думаю, до захода солнца мы подберем Мику что-нибудь свеженькое.


End file.
